Initiation
by IWearShortShorts
Summary: It's Garu's 21st birthday, and Abyo decides to take him to a strip club as his offical initiation to becoming a man. Sorta crackfic.


Red glove-enclosed hands covered ears securely as Garu tried to block out Abyo's incessant preaching. Though the whole gang had been progressing on their transition to adulthood for years now, it was becoming evident that Abyo would always remain a bit of a prick.

"Come on, Garu! Stop being such a pussy!" exclaimed an annoyed Abyo. "This is your official initiation to becoming a man."

Today was a special day for Garu—it was a pivotal step onto his path to manhood: his 21st birthday. He'd been trying to keep a low profile for about a week now, fearing that his friends might try to throw him some kind of lame party (featuring Santa as the D.J.), which he decided he would really rather not go through. A quiet evening at home with his training dummies and Mio would suffice, thank you very much.

He had to admit though, he hadn't given Abyo as much credit as the guy deserved. Sure, he may've been a little dense at times, but he would never forget his best friend's birthday.

The same went for Pucca. Garu rolled his eyes, knowing she was out probably preparing some ridiculous gift for him. Garu thought she'd have grown out of her crush by her current age, 19, but it had only subdued a tiny bit, if at all. When he thought about it, he was slightly surprised at all of the guys she'd turned down in her wait for him. Over the years, he had to admit she'd grown into a beautiful young woman, and a highly sought-after one at that. It was easy to see why—remarkable beauty aside, she had a charming, magnetic personality that few could resist. Hell, he was beginning to wonder if he was still one of those few, but then shook off the thought. Instead, he began to swell with pride at the fact that he had the hottest chick in town in the palm of his hands.

He shook away the thought, disappointed in himself. Humility was a fundamental part of maintaining honor, he reminded himself. Garu yelped in surprise as he felt a pair of arms grab him roughly by the side and shake him like a maraca.

"Garu, you're 21 today! I'm gonna make sure this night will go down in history for you," said Abyo smugly. "I'm taking you to a strip club!"

Garu's eyes widened. He wanted to be appalled by the suggestion, he _really _did. But the fact was, he was a 21-year-old virgin. Living the life of an honorable ninja was undoubtedly rewarding, but also required drastic compromise. He'd had a piece of quality tail stalking him most of his life and had trained himself to never give her a second glance. It wasn't very becoming of a ninja to screw the brains out of a girl who desperately loved him and then ditch her for the dojo the next day.

But a strip club was a totally different scene. He could just fuck and run, no questions asked. All that was required was a couple of loose bills. Besides, he reasoned that after 21 years of absolute discipline, he was entitled to one night of hardcore partying, especially on his birthday.

Looking at Abyo straight in the eyes, he smirked. "Okay, Abyo. Lead the way."

* * *

Garu couldn't help but get excited as he listened to Abyo explain the inner workings of a strip club, for once clinging onto his friend's every word.

"Okay Garu, so this is how it works: you walk over to the hottest chick you see, pay her, and she does stuff to you." Noticing Garu's blank, annoyed, "I already knew THAT, stupid!" glare, Abyo frowned before adding, "Or if you just wanna watch for a while, pull up a seat around center stage and enjoy the show. Be sure to stock up on your singles!" he advised.

Happy to have gotten change earlier in the day, Garu nodded. He stopped and gaped as he reached the outside of what was presumably the strip joint. Neon lights blinked outside around the windows and entrance, with a banner titled simply "T & A" stretching across the awning. Garu took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect.

Abyo thumped his back good naturedly. "Don't worry, you'll love it!"

Almost as soon as they set foot in the building, they were asked for their IDs, which shouldn't have been a problem for either of them—both were well over the age of 18. While Garu was legally 21, Abyo, who was still stuck at 20, conjured up a fake ID also branding him as a 21 year old, just a few months older than Garu.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Garu, as he and Abyo made their way into the club. "You're already over 18."

"I know, but—"

They were interrupted by a red-haired, busty waitress asking them, "You boys want anything to drink?"

Garu was automatically about to decline, but Abyo quickly responded, "We'll each have a beer." She smiled and nodded at them, swaying her hips as she made her way to the bar.

Looking over at his confused friend, Abyo explained, "It'll help loosen you up. Besides, everyone has a drink on their 21st birthday."

Determined to take risks the entire night, Garu decided that would be a good start. Before he knew it, their bouncy waitress with back, one bottle of beer in each hand. "Enjoy," she said, giggling as Abyo slipped a ten between the cups of her bra.

As she walked away, Garu's eyes widened. "She just let you kinda fondle her boobs."

Abyo rolled his eyes. "Garu, are you forgetting we're in a strip club?"

Garu blinked. "Oh…yeah."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Abyo. "Take a swig!"

Garu stared down into to yellow liquid in the cup below him, grimacing. It didn't look very appealing, but tonight was a night for taking chances, he reminded himself. Quickly lifting the bottle to his lips, his downed about half of it in one gulp.

"Wow, Garu!" exclaimed Abyo in obvious approval, "You're a natural!"

Garu shrugged, not being able to feel any effect at the moment. He decided he'd give it some time.

"Well," began Abyo, taking a gulp of his own beer, "I'm gonna go find a sexy chick to _play_ with, if ya know what I mean. Good luck tonight, hope you bag a babe!"

Garu opened his mouth to call Abyo back, unsure of what to do next. But when he saw the lights dim and a spot light settle on the middle of the stage, he grew excited. Taking a seat by the front of the stage, his mouth went dry as he waited in anticipation, provoking him to indulge in his drink again. It was a little bitter, but not bad…

And suddenly, a leg popped out from between the red velvet curtains. A long, silky, shapely leg. Garu felt his tongue run over his lips hungrily. His eyes remained glued to the stage as he watched the figure fully pop out from behind the curtain, and his eyes went as round as Ritz crackers as he drank her in. She was spectacular. Long legs, round, firm ass, big boobs, flat, toned stomach, and silky long hair draping over the sides of her face. His cock instantly went hard, and he realized he was finally starting to relax.

She was wearing a black corset, ruffled black panties, long, black gloves that reached her elbows, a pair of sky-high pumps, and, as a finishing touch, she wore a frilly black garter around her left thigh. He'd never seen anyone like that before in his homey little village--she looked good enough to eat. Garu groaned hungrily as he watched her grind her perfect ass against the shiny metal pole on the middle of the stage. The crowd erupted into hoots and whistles and she slowly brought her lips to the tip of a black-gloved finger and tugged it off with her teeth, casually tossing it aside to a fellow audience member who screamed out, "I JUST CAME!"

He could make out her lips curving into a small smile, pleased to be able to get such a reaction with so little effort. She continued on with her routine, grabbing the pole with both hands and kicking her feet off the ground, spinning effortlessly around the pole.

"I wanna fuck you so bad, babe!"

Garu glanced over at the man next to him, annoyed. 'So do I, but you don't see me yelling it out.'

The woman cast that man a glance too, a blank one at first, but shot him a seductive stare, slowly stripping her other glove off and tossing it at him. The man responded by smugly waving the glove in his jealous friends' faces and tossing a crumpled ten dollar bill on the stage, which joined the growing mass of money accumulating around the stripper's heel adorned feet.

As she continued to rub her body against the pole, Garu frowned. 'She only pays attention to the dicks?'

His full concentration shifted back to her as he watch in awe as she shimmied out of the black panties, now only wearing a tiny g-string down below. His disappointment grew as she leaned over at the end of the stage and licked her lips at a lucky customer, shoving the panties in his face. The blonde haired young man immediately sniffed them and let out an extremely contented sigh. He reached over and tugged on the woman's g-string, slipping a twenty between the close-fitting string. 'Maybe Abyo was wrong about the singles…she's _totally_ worth it though.' Garu thought, still in awe of her raw sex appeal.

As he watched her slink away from the man with a seductive toss of her hair, he couldn't help but think out loud, "She is so fucking SEXY! When is she gonna get over here?!" He immediately clamped his mouth shut after realizing he'd shouted that out loud, but the woman had already heard, and was making her way toward him. Apparently, alcohol had a way of making people obnoxiously crude and blunt. Interesting. He smiled gleefully as he noticed she was working on undoing her corset as she made her way to him.

Her movements were slow. Deliberate. Tantalizing. But sure enough, she eventually made her way over to just in front of Garu, and his eyelids drooped dreamily as he watched the corset fall to his lap. He eyes snapped wide open in excitement as he stared at the big, round boobs in front of his face, very poorly covered by a pair of pasties.

The crowed erupted into another wave of whistles and catcalls as she got down and her hands and knees and leaned so far toward him her perfect breasts were shoved against his chest. Feeling bold, he grabbed her by the waist with his strong arms and lifted her off the stage and onto his lap. He ran a hand down her smooth thigh, gliding her garter off as he did so. Her only response was to bury her head into his neck and start kissing and licking it, while roughly running her hand over Garu's hard crotch through his dark jeans. He moaned in pleasure, leaning in to french her as he hastily stuffed the garter into his pocket as a souvenir.

Suddenly, the lights went on, temporarily blinding the inhabitants whose eyes had grown accustomed to the dark. "Why the hell is there no girl on stage!?" a short, fat man yelled, presumably the owner of the joint. "Someone is gonna get fired for this!"

Garu strained his eyes in surprise, distracted momentarily as he tried to regain his vision. Shutting his eyes for a good five seconds, he gasped as he looked down into his arms.

"P-Pucca?!"

He was greeted by a giggle and a kiss on the nose. "Happy birthday, Garu!"

His jaw fell to the floor. "Wha…what?! You're a stripper?!"

She giggled again. "Only tonight. Only for you. Abyo told me he planned on bringing you here."

Garu didn't know what to think. He'd always known she was pretty, but he never realized she could also be so sexy. He'd never seen her like this before—hell, he barely had been able to recognize her, though the dim lighting and messy hair were also contributing factors. But back to the situation at hand: he had a hot, nearly naked chick in his arms. He should've been all over her. But it was Pucca…

He grinned hazily at the thought. 'Mmm, _Pucca_…' he thought with enthusiasm, his inebriated state clearly swaying his judgment. "I've been wanting to fuck you for years now, you know that?" he told her bluntly, his words slightly slurred.

She blushed at the confession. "Then why haven't you?"

Blinking for a second, Garu soon began to laugh himself silly. "I don't know!"

Pucca silenced his laughter with a kiss, ecstatic to have an extremely eager Garu reciprocating. She moaned as he cupped her breasts with his hands, gently peeling the pasties off so he could see her in all her glory. He pulled away to get a better look at her completely topless, and groaned. He couldn't wait much longer. She was so fucking perfect.

As if able to read minds, Pucca smiled seductively at him. "How about we go to the back room? I already set it up for us."

Immediately springing out of his chair and carrying her in his arms bridal style, he rushed over to the room Pucca directed him to. Kicking the door open with his feet, he quickly drank in the sight of the room where he'd be losing his virginity. The bedding was black, and there were several red, heart shaped pillows decorating it. Soft, dim candles were resting on the nightstands on either side of the bed. The rest of the room was blurry to him; all he could focus on was that bed, which he immediately tossed Pucca onto, and where he proceeded to pounce on her. She kicked off her pumps as he grabbed her g-string by the sides and slid it off, completely exposing her. He, on the other hand, was fully clothed. They'd have to change that.

Garu's eyes widened as he suddenly felt himself pinned beneath Pucca, who immediately began work on his pants, zipping them off and throwing them to the side. He helped her speed along the process by taking his shirt off and throwing it to the floor. He blushed slightly as he saw Pucca hastily pulling off his boxers, but smirked as he watched her gasp at his size. He watched her lick her lips hungrily.

She wrapped her warm hands around his erect dick and started tugging up and down, and meanwhile leaned down to kiss him. He eagerly accepted the kiss, wondering what the hell had possessed him to run away for so many years. He threw his head back in pleasure as she pumped her hands faster, and deepened the kiss by running his tongue across her bottom lip, thus gaining him access into her warm mouth. He began to pant into the kiss as she brought one of his hands to her breast, rubbing his palm against it as she continued the hand job.

But suddenly, Pucca's hands ceased their pumping, making Garu whimper in despair. "Don't stop," he groaned. "Please, Pucca. I need you."

Pucca blushed. "Why?" she asked, trailing a delicate finger down his chest and abs. Pucca may've been easy (for Garu, that is), but she wasn't that easy, especially considering he was drunk. Her primary incentive for the night was making sure some random slut didn't get to him first. That, and giving him a little birthday treat, but that didn't mean she was ready to go all the way with him.

"Because I love you!" he blurted out, surprising them both. "I love you, Pucca…" he repeated, not only confessing to her, but finally admitting it out loud to himself. He knew alcohol could to crazy things to people, and there were all sorts of drunks; the angry drunk, the brooding drunk, the ridiculously happy drunk…he just had never really thought he'd fall under the category of the blunt, honest drunk (okay, with maybe _some _ridiculously happy thrown in). But for the second time that night, he'd screamed out a truth he'd never have to courage to say out loud otherwise. The alcohol had made his mind venture to places it never dared to go before and confront emotions he'd always denied existance of.

He thought about it. His words were definitely genuine. Her affability, her talent, her sweetness, her resourcefulness, her beauty…he loved everything about her. He had to admit, as the years passed by, even her stubborn nature had grown on him—he found it pretty cute, not to mention the dominating aspect of it turned him on.

He pulled her naked body against his, and kissed her on the cheek. "I really, really do."

Garu couldn't recall a time when he'd seen Pucca look happier. "I love you too, Garu!" she exclaimed confidently.

He blushed, even though he'd always known that was true. Not sure how to respond, he began to compliment her. "You're so hot," he began, greatly relaxed by the alcohol. "Like, super, duper hot. You've got the most amazing rack I've ever seen--"

"So do you want me?"

This caught Garu off guard, but nonetheless brought an excited smile to his face. "HELL yes."

She giggled and stretched out one her side onto the bed, giving a full view of the body he'd only seen nude in his wet dreams. Resting her chin in one hand while caressing a thigh with the other, she purred, "Then come and get me."

* * *

dun dun dun.

You probably could all see that Pucca as stripper thing coming, but the important thing is, Garu didn't ;) He sure is in for an awesome birthday.


End file.
